


Mine

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Thomas is overcome with jealousy after an intruder flirts with you.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 191





	Mine

It started because an intruder had flirted with you. Of course, that was pretty natural, you were one of the easiest ways to being people back to the house. Hoyt used a lot of force, and that would cause intruders to scatter too quickly. You made people feel safer, and they came more easily to the house.

What was different this time was that the intruder who had flirted with you was handsome, and he was charming, and Thomas could have sworn he had seen a blush on your cheeks when the man had complimented you. 

Thomas hadn’t been too gentle when killing that man. Not gentle, not painless, and not humane. The man’s screams had echoed through the house for hours before they finally stopped. And then Thomas went looking for you.

You were sitting in the bedroom, pretending to read a book. He knew that you still weren’t crazy about the killing, and any other day he would have felt guilty for dragging that on for so long, but he had wanted you to hear him die. Because seeing you respond so positively to this guy’s attention had made Thomas see red.

“Hey, Tommy.” You said softly, glancing up from your book.

Thomas marched over, taking the book from your hand and tossing it onto a side table before grabbing you and throwing you onto the bed.

“Thomas!” You shouted in surprise, but you were cut off as Thomas climbed over you, quite literally ripping off your dress. He never liked that dress anyway. 

He ripped off his mask, smashing his lips against yours heatedly. He ground on you as he kissed you, his usual reservations of hurting you going out the window. You moaned against his lips, tangling your fingers in his hair and wrapping your legs around his waist, almost unable to catch your breath because of how hard he was kissing you. 

Thomas heatedly pulled his cock out of his pants, his lips never leaving yours as he did.

Mine. Mine. Mine, mine, mine. He thought desperately, grinding his hard length on your panties.

You finally turned your head away and successfully broke the kiss, gasping for air before Thomas grabbed your jaw, turning you back to him and kissing you again, sliding his tongue into your mouth. He swirled his tongue around yours, abandoning technique as he tasted you. 

Whining, you reached down and slipped off your panties before he had the chance to rip them off, his grinding against you growing more erratic. You ground your pussy against his cock, growing wet against him.

Thomas pulled back, looking you up and down as he pushed himself into you. He watched as your face tensed and then turned into a mask of pleasure as he stretched you with his dick.

“Tommy.” You whined, tugging on his hair.

That was all the permission he needed to fuck you harder than he had ever fucked you before. He moved so hard into you that the bed slammed against the wall, the springs below you squeaked and groaned in protest, and your mouth opened in a silent, gasping ‘O’, your eyes wide as any and all thoughts left your mind.

He squeezed your thighs, as he fucked you, gritting his teeth and growling lowly as he felt your wetness growing.

With every thrust, he would erase that fucking intruder from your mind. There would be nothing but him in your mind from now on. There would be nothing but you and him, and what he was doing to you. 

Your mouth opened and closed as if you were trying to speak, but not even a moan could escape you when he started rubbing your clit on top of everything else. You arched your back instinctively, clutching the bedsheets beneath you.

Thomas took this opportunity to shove his tongue back in your mouth, groaning against your lips. He could feel you tightening around him, your climax coming faster than it ever had before. He was beginning to think that he should never fuck you gently again, not when this gave him such an amazing reaction. 

Finally, a high pitched whimper finally managed to escape your lips as your hips thrust up to meet Thomas, a pool of wetness spreading out around you as you came. Thomas kept thrusting and rubbing your clit, smirking sadistically as more pathetic whimpers escaped you.

After a minute of drinking in the sight of you writhing beneath you did he finally finish, filling you with his cum. He groaned loudly, hovering over you and panting, his eyes never leaving you as you composed yourself beneath him.

“T-Tommy.” You managed, reaching up and cupping his cheek. He nuzzled his face in your hand, closing his eyes. “I love you.”

He leaned down, kissing your nose, his jealousy finally ebbing. Only he could make you like this, and that meant that you were his.


End file.
